Being Council President is Harder Than It Looks
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Brooke Davis learns a few things about becoming a representative at Tree Hill. A lot more work goes into School Presidency than you'd expect. The type of work Brooke's an expert in. Rated M: Sex Scenes, Coarse Language, and the gross factor. HUMOR/SMUT
1. 1: How The Gig Operates

_--_

_Okay, so I realize a lot of people might find this a bit sick or whatever, but I've never really seen this Brooke/Whitey combo done sexually before, so thought I might try it out. Brooke is awesome with __**anyone**__ – Sophia Bush is such a hottie, number one my list of__** anyone**__, on __**any day**__!!_

_So this is my first entry in FanFiction... let me know what you think - comments would be awesome - greatly appreciated them, short or long :_

_If ya want me to continue with more chapters, let me, as I've got a few ideas of where I'd go from here!! Thank you :D_

_--_

Tree Hill's student council president speeches had been given yesterday, and this morning the winner was to be announced.

It was either going to stay with Erica Marsh – the snotty, principal suck-up – or Brooke Davis – captain of the Ravens' cheerleading squad and former wild party girl.

"Miss Davis, may I see you in my office," Coach Whitey Durham said with a smile as he saw Brooke walking through the school hallway.

"Sure, coach," Brooke replied, returning the smile.

As they made their way to Whitey's office, Brooke looked around for any guys in the shower and locker rooms. It was always fun going to the coach's office because it meant walking through where the basketball boys showed off their bodies – but to her dismay, the rooms were empty.

"Miss Davis," Whitey began as they entered his office, standing beside his table. "It seems you're quite popular in polls," he finished, with an upwards inflection and wry smile.

"The way the votes are going, you're going to be the new student council president of Tree Hill High." Brooke could only smile, so happy that in Brooke Davis style she was overwhelmed and speechless.

"However," Whitey continued, a concerned look now swarming his face. "I'm concerned you don't have the capabilities to perform what's asked of you. And Erica Marsh does." He paused. "Now—"

"--Coach," Brooke interrupted. "I believe I'm ready for this," Brooke defended herself.

Whitey hesitated for a moment, before making a proposition. "Okay, Miss Davis, I'll consider it. If you receive the majority vote, I'll announce youas the new student council president, but you have to do something for me."

"Yay!" Brooke squealed out excitedly, clapping and jumping. After settling down, but still unable to keep the huge smile off her face, she asked; "So, what did you want, coach?" Brooke asked lightly, not thinking much of it.

Whitey grinned as began taking off his belt and untucking his shirt. Brooke gasped as she got the general idea of what was going on.

"Now I want you to close that door, turn around like a good little girl and pull those pants of yours down," Whitey chuckled.

**END OF CHAPTER. KEEP GOING WITH MORE CHAPTERS?**


	2. 2: The Offer's On The Table, Now Take It

_--_

_Chapter 2 of a crazy-ass Brooke/Whitey sexual combination._

_Sorry if this doesn't go the way you'd hope for… this story is going to be more about raw sex, but it won't only be Davis/Durham._

_POTENTIAL SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS: I'll be bringing in Erica in later chapters – with lucky Principal Turner…Erica's sucking up is more literal than you'd think. Also, Miss Haley James Scott will join in, and maybe the rest of the group – Peyton, Nathan and Lucas – will find out about these after-school delights and be invited to join._

_Don't know entirely where it's going yet – that's part of the fun - but Brooke is going to realize just how much hard work and late nights go into being council president ;D_

_And although it's old-guy on girl at the moment, I promise it'll get more normal…probably HAHAA_

_--_

PREVIOUSLY: CHAPTER ONE

"So, what did you want from me, coach?" Brooke asked lightly, not thinking much of it.

Whitey grinned as began taking off his belt and untucking his shirt. Brooke gasped as she got the general idea of what was going on.

"Now, I want you to close that door, turn around like a good little girl and pull those pants of yours down, Miss Davis" Whitey chuckled.

--

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Uh, coach?" Brooke snickered with a concerned smile, shocked and confused.

But Whitey kept grinning, and soon his face was as stern and serious as a game night. Brooke gasped, although no sound came out, and she saw the huge bulge Whitey's pants.

"Just once, Miss Davis," Whitey insisted, as if it wasn't a big deal. "And you can," Whitey paused, "… finally prove whatever it is you want by taking this role." At this point he'd taken off his belt and dropped his pants down to his ankles.

Brooke's mind was racing, and her body was moving around nervously. About to leave, then forcing herself to stay, about to leave, then forcing herself to stay…she couldn't keep still.

Finally, she blurted out "Okay!" in disgust of herself. "But you have to promise it to me no matter what. Even if Erica has more." Whitey nodded and chuckled, agreeing to her promise, as Brooke swiftly closed the door, just wanting this to be over as quickly as it could be.

Whitey was always this conservative coach, and Brooke would even wander if he was homosexual. During basketball practice, he'd always keep full attention on the team. Brooke always thought it was odd that Whitey would be the only guy in the gym not watching her cheerleading squad doing their routines.

The whole squad of boys would stop and look, in the middle of 'suicides' or dunking practice, it didn't matter what. When they saw the Raven cheerleaders, the only balls they cared about putting in holes were _their own_ in _them cheerleaders'_.

But this meant Whitey was still into women, at least. Although, **WHO **could resist Brooke Davis, anyway. She was fuckin' hot… One of those girls that, even if you didn't find attractive personally, you'd still want to have your way with just so you could tell others you'd been with them.

Brooke sat on the floor as she shuffled off her pants and shoes, lightly shaking her head and frowning as she done so. This was almost like blackmail; borderline rape, she thought.

"And your little panties, there," Whitey ordered, pointing down at Brooke's crotch.

"Are you wearing anything?" Brooke asked bluntly, understandably pissed off. Whitey didn't reply. "Are you wearing a condom?!" she raised her voice angrily. Whitey chuckled again.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I've had a vasectomy," he said in a reassuring voice. 'Great, so I'm going to have his gray-haired dick's wrinkly old skin touching me,' Brooke thought, wishing she could slap that big grin off his face.

She'd find it easier to forgive herself if a bit of rubber was wrapped around it meant, but _noooooo_, Whitey had to make this as gross as he could.

Brooke slumped even more as she realized it meant he'd probably even come inside her.

"Did you want to wash it off first? You know, for the cobwebs," Brooke said sternly, not meaning for it to be a joke or ice-breaker, but letting him know she wasn't doing this happily, but rather out of force and necessity. "When's the last time you used that thing?" she continued, "Twenty years ago on Camilla, or yesterday in the showers with Tim?"

Whitey was bemused and gave Brooke his evil eyes. "Thin line, Miss Davis," he said simply and bluntly as he became jittery. "I said take off that damn underwear," Whitey near-shouted.

Brooke slid them down, a couple tears now streaming down her face. Whitey had no sympathy, and, growing impatient, grabbed Brooke's arms and pulled her up on her feet. Within a couple seconds, Whitey had pulled down his own underwear and flung Brooke around 180° so he saw her from the backside.

Whitey took hold of her waist – his old big, strangely youthful-looking hands grasping her hips. Brooke didn't squirm or try shuffling away; she knew he _could_ and _would _just pull her back.

"You _better be_ fucking sterile," Brooke said coldly over her shoulder. She turned her head back, facing in-front, and repeated herself. Living through this sick little deal was going to be bad enough, so she was glad she didn't have to actually watch it.

"Don't worry, Miss Davis," Whitey smiled as he readied his cock. "Even if I wasn't, you wouldn't get pregnant from this…"

Brooke turned around to question him; "What the f--?"

Just then, Whitey separated Brooke's ass cheeks, and with one hell of a slam, shoved his hardened dick into her inch-wide hole.

"--FUUUUUUUUUUCK!!" Brooke shrieked and yelled. "Owwwoooh," she grunted and moaned pain, "You FREEAKK!"

Brooke went completely numb and powerless from the waist down as Whitey pummeled in and out of the only hole she hadn't ever had penetrated…before now, that is.


	3. 3: It's a TIGHT Schedule

Tree Hill's student council president speeches had been given yesterday, and this morning the winner was to be announced

_The third installment, it's a pretty long one – nearly 1300 words._

_This chapter turns less creepy and forceful :_

_--_

_PREVIOUSLY: CHAPTER 2_

_Brooke: "You _better be_ fucking sterile."_

_Whitey: "Don't worry, Miss Davis. Even if I wasn't, you wouldn't get pregnant from this…"_

_Whitey separated Brooke's ass cheeks, and with one hell of a slam, shoved his hardened dick into her inch-wide hole… He pummeled in and out of the only hole Brooke hadn't ever had penetrated. Before now, that is. _

--

**CHAPTER THREE**

Whitey came, filling Brooke with his warm liquid. It had been a good one or two minutes of raw, emotionless anal sex. By this time, Whitey had ordered her to bend over onto his desk and take off her top and bra.

While he went doggystyle on Brooke, his eyes were fixated onto her smooth, sexy ass he was pummeling. He would spank each ass check after every few pumps, mostly for his own enjoyment, but also to get a response out of Brooke…but she didn't make a move; she refused to be part of the atmosphere and stayed motionless, her elbows rested on the desk.

"Miss Davis, either start making some noise or it's bye, bye, Council President," Whitey said, finally fed up he wasn't getting a reaction.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she swore under her breath. Spreading apart her legs a bit more, she started to whimper and moan, following Whitey's orders. The noises were obviously fake, but Whitey didn't care – once second of Brooke Davis' untruthful ecstasy was better than taking lead in an orgy.

Five seconds into it he could've come again, but slowed down so he didn't quite yet. He didn't want his dick to wear out before it got to the best part…

Now Whitey wanted to warm her up. He brushed his right hand up against her ass once again, before reaching under and finding Brooke's cunt.

"Mmm," Whitey smiled, "that's nice, Miss Davis." The first thing he noticed, besides its clean-cut, was that it was completely dry.

"Yeah, that's where you _normally_ stick it in, you creep," Brooke remarked. Whitey didn't laugh.

"Oh, okay," he said in an innocent, clueless tone. "Like this?" Whitey grabbed the whistle from his pocket and crammed it up Brooke, darting through her pussy lips.

Brooke groaned and came within a breath of laughing in pleasure at the sensation. This wasn't an act, and she was too obvious for Whitey to think her reaction wasn't real.

He began jolting his favorite whistle in and out of her, the moans and groans growing louder, like harps to Whitey's ears. Having stopped pumping her back entry, he took his limp dick out of the hole it had nestled in, and just a few more moments of Brooke's blissful grunts were enough to get him hard again and ready to shoot another load.

Her raspy squeal gave Whitey the penultimate touch he needed to fire away, cum pulsating onto Brooke's ass cheeks. For the moment while his cock was in overdrive, Whitey fell powerless, mind going blank, and forgot about the whistle-fucking he was giving her.

Brooke looked back. "Come on," she panted, fairly worn out herself, but horny as all hell. Initially, she was hating all this and disgusted in herself – she was supposed to be a changed girl, not one who goes backwards and do the same thing…especially with someone fifty plus years her senior!

But those crappy thoughts went out of her head when that whistle made its way into tight little cunt. Juices were seeping down its walls, her climax building, and Brooke told herself to never change. Sex is too good… And Brooke Davis is too much of a cock-loving little whore to resist.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Whitey went back to work. He knelt down between Brooke's legs, moving his left hand from her thigh as he did so, ready to assist in the next joyous act.

Whitey then massaged her damp pussy lips. He gave them a lick and a quick sniff – taking in the sweet scent of a fresh, well-managed vagina - before wildly thrusting his whistle around in her, letting it make love to her honey pot.

Pre-cum was trickling down through Brooke's snatch, and she could feel Whitey's _other_ little blow-toy was doing a good job on her. But it was like the "Little Whistle that could"; yeah, it'd get her off eventually, but she was dying of impatience…_eventually_ wasn't good enough, and full of ideas.

Reaching across the desk, Brooke took hold of the ruler Whitey uses to illustrate plays and game plans for the team.

"Here," she said weakly through her state of bliss. Whitey looked up and graciously accepted the offering. Stopping the whistle-fuck technique once again, he stood up. As hard as it was to take his face away from the glorious scent of her juices, nothing could top the utter sensation this was going to bring.

There was no doubt about where Brooke wanted this ruler. If there was ever an award "World's Most Lucky Ruler," this monstrous, one-meter of a beast would get it. Brooke bent down until she lay flat; boob-first on the desk, so Whitey could get better access.

"Just so you know, front entry this time, okay? No back door stuff," Brooke said with a cheeky grin. It's amazing what a good bit of fucking can do to your spirits…

Whitey made a door for Brooke's latest sex toy, spreading her labia, but not before exploding out another load of cum.

"I'm sterile," he chuckled, reminding Brooke, who seemed to flinch when she felt into smear over her. Then the real fun began. Whitey rammed the ruler right up her – as far as it would go.

"Holy shit!" Brooke shrieked, her head dropping, pain and pleasure combining.

Fidgeting the ruler around until it could go no further, Whitey casually took out the glasses from his pocket and put them on.

"Seven and a half inches," he grinned, inspecting the ruler. Brooke turned her face to look into Whitey's eyes; she was now clearly enjoying this coach-to-cheerleader session.

"Amazing what a little practice can do, huh?" Brooke said in her flirtatious style, raising an eyebrow. She'd gone through dozens of dildos and vibrators in her time, but none seven-and-a-half fucking inches!

"You still wanna taste me, don't you, Coach?" she asked playfully, reminding Whitey to keep going…to start pounding away.

Whitey slid the ruler out slowly, and the way it touched her insides was enough to put her on the brink of orgasm alone. He thrust it through her walls again, then yanked it out; thrust it in, yanked it out.

Brooke was screaming profanities, and when she wasn't yelling she was moaning like crazy. It only took a couple more frisky and somewhat playfully-brutal penetrations until Brooke buckled, pelvis thrusting and limbs trembling, as her heavenly youthful pussy tightened and gushed out serving after serving of cum.

Brooke let out a loud cry and laugh of satisfaction, as Whitey threw the ruler to the side and got down between her legs to gulp down her warm juices. It was so sweet that each gulp could single-handedly cause diabetes…

Whitey kept his face buried in Brooke's snatch, slurping and fingering his way around the world's finest pussy.

"Remember me when you're blowing that whistle at practice tomorrow," Brooke giggled. She was always _satisfied_ after sex, but this was the _happiest_ she'd ever been.

It was a disgusting prospect to her when they started ten minutes ago, but sex with old guys was a huge success so far. And the fact it was the school coach and ever-friendly Whitey Durham added extra taboo and made it all that more fun.

"So did I get it?" Brooke asked, referring to the council presidency.

Whitey chuckled. "We'll see, Miss Davis" he said in between his licks.

"We'll see?" she asked intrigued. "I made you come, like, five times," Brooke showed her dimples as she smiled.

"Brooke?"

Just then a voice came from the door, and out of instinct, Brooke snapped her hands up to cover her breasts. She looked up at them, speechless…frozen like a deer in headlights.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE **


	4. 4: Bitter Rivals, Bitter Lovers

Tree Hill's student council president speeches had been given yesterday, and this morning the winner was to be announced

_--_

_Just before I start off I want to apologize for my style of writing. Not only _how_ I say things, but that I overuse certain terms, like "said," or that a use a lot of commas – though I do try putting them in correctly, I think…_

_Haven't had any complaints about this so far, but you readers are probably thinking that, so if you are, very sorry :P I myself can get frustrated by my own writing._

_--_

PREVIOUSLY (as a montage, 'previously on', like shows do. Some text is re-edited.)

**Whitey**_**: **__**Now, I want you to close that door, turn around like a good little girl and pull those pants of yours down, Miss Davis.**_

**Brooke: **_**Did you want to wash it off first? When's the last time you used that thing; twenty years ago on Camilla, or yesterday in the showers with Tim?**_

Whitey took hold of Brooke's waist – his big, strangely youthful hands taking grasp of her fit, nicely tanned hips.

**Brooke:**_** You better be fucking sterile.**_

Whitey separated Brooke's ass cheeks, and with one hell of a slam, shoved his hardened dick into her inch-wide hole.

**Whitey:**_** Mmm, that's nice, Miss Davis. **_Whitey reached his hand onto her cunt

**Brooke:** _**Yeah, that's where you **__**normally**__** stick it in.**_

**Whitey: **_**Oh, okay. Like this? **_Whitey crammed his whistle up Brooke's love-hole, darting it through her pussy lips.

**Brooke: **_**Remember me when you're blowing that whistle at practice tomorrow.**_

Brooke handed Whitey his ruler…there was no doubt about where she wanted it. Brooke bent down further until she lay flat; boob-first on his desk, and Whitey shoved it in.

**Whitey: **_**Seven and a half inches.**_

It only took a couple frisky, somewhat playfully-brutal penetrations until Brooke buckled, pelvis thrusting and limbs trembling, as her heavenly youthful pussy tightened and gushed out serving after serving of cum.

**Brooke: **_**So did I get it? Council Presidency?**_

**Whitey:**_** We'll see, Miss Davis.**_

**Brooke: "**_**We'll see"? I made you come, like, five times.**_

Just then, a voice came from the doorway.

_**BROOKE?**_

_--_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Brooke?"

"Oh my god," Brooke gasped. Whitey popped his head up from Brooke's quivering, soaking crotch, cum still seeping out.

"Why, hello Erica," he said with a chuckle. Erica Marsh, Brooke's bitchy rival, stood at the door. But not with a look of horror, or even disgust, but rather…intrigue.

"Let's get to it," Erica announced excitedly.

"This is why "we'll see"," Whitey said, smiling at Brooke in answer to her previous question.

Erica shut the door and walked over to where all the action was. Whitey helped to take off her top and bra, all the while Brooke stared in bewilderment.

It was one thing to get fucked in the heat of a moment, Brooke thought, but with Erica it seemed pre-meditated.

Whitey swiveled Erica around as he'd done with Brooke. Guiding Erica's elbows onto his desk and spreading her legs, he set off for round two.

"This is _so_ fun," Erica smiled at Brooke, their elbows now touching.

But Brooke couldn't smile back; she couldn't relax at the slightest. Whitey, you creepy old man…

He tugged down the bottom half of Erica's clothing, taking a quick couple licks of her damp panties.

"Take this, Erica." Whitey handed her his ruler. The same one that had just fucked the living daylights out of the cheerleading hottie beside her.

Erica hesitated, before taking in the ruler's aroma. Its end was still drenched in a sweet-smelling sensation, and Erica Marsh was no dummy; she pieced together where it had been.

"Well," she looked into Brooke's eyes, biting her teeth down on her lips provocatively; "I do love the taste of pussy."

The words by themselves shook shivers down Brooke's spine. She had never had a second's thought of ever being bi-sexual, but if there's one thing about Brooke Davis it's that 'horny' overpowers anything – even gender.

Brooke lunged forward for a kiss, but Erica had already wrapped her mouth around the ruler. Eyes closed and moaning, Erica tasted Brooke's yummy interior.

"Ooo, Brooke," she whispered and groaned in between rests. "Awww… Brooke…. You taste sooo good." Erica played up her ecstasy as she teased even more, opening her eyes and looking deeply into Brooke's.

To make it worse for Brooke, Whitey began pumping away at Erica's ass; her face loosening in euphoria. She couldn't resist and went in to fulfill her arousal.

Pushing the ruler out of Erica's hands, Brooke gave the blonde a long, intensely-wild french kiss. Erica didn't even notice when Whitey came in her, so caught up in the raw passion...or was that just lust?

"I'll leave you girls to it," Whitey said, pulling out from Erica's hole. It was tighter than Brooke's, even still…this wasn't the first time little Miss Marsh was booked in for an anal session with Coach Durham, but it never seemed to stretch or widen at all.

Whitey then sat on his chair behind the desk, stroking his cock as he watched these two horny, desperate candidates going at it.

Breaking their kiss, the two made some sweet whispers to one another before getting down on the floor. They went into another deep, lust-driven kiss again, occasionally taking breaths – though dying in this sexy position and manner wouldn't be anything to be mad about!

Both on their sides, their boobs rubbed and their legs tangled around one another's. Brooke took it a step further. She'd never touched another girl "down there," but then she'd never been so horny and care-free.

She ran her index finger over Erica's moist slits, before going all for it and jamming her full fist inside the blonde. Erica's held fell back and her back arched, moaning and squealing

The kiss was broken, but neither girls cared too much. It was time to move onto bigger and better things, and Brooke had the upper hand…_literally_, as she thrust in and out.

"This is what you get for being a tease," Brooke told Erica with a smirk as she dominated her.

Pre-cum covered Brooke's hard-working hand, and within a minute Erica climaxed. Now, Brooke went down on her, looked into Erica's eyes adorably as she licked over her cunt in slow-motion.

Twenty-four hours ago these girls were bitter rivals…now they were lying in a puddle of cum and sweat, making a heaven of their own.

"The blonde and the brunette. The smarty and the cheerleader," Whitey said after he had ejaculated for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. It was more-so to himself rather than to the girls – he just had to say it aloud in triumph and satisfied pleasure.

"Will somebody please tell me WHAT the HELL is going on here!"

Principal Turner had now opened the door, looking mightily pissed off at Whitey and the two naked underage girls that lay on the coach's office floor.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. 5:Not all Principals are in it for Money

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Whitey stood up quickly to explain the situation to Turner.

"This isn't what it looks like," Whitey started.

"Really? Because it looks like you've propositioned these two girls into sexual acts," Principal Turner told Whitey firmly.

"Come on, Turner, I --"

"No, Durham."

The two looked each other in the eye.

"Principal Turner," Brooke said, immediately getting his attention.

His eyes darted down to Brooke, and Erica beside her, but he shifted them away. He was still listening; he just wasn't going to look at them as well. He knew it was wrong – for the age difference and the fact he was a Principal.

"Are you gay?" Brooke asked.

"I'm happily married, thank you, Brooke Davis," he told her, still avoiding contact. "Are _you_ gay?"

Turner asked the question seeing as how she and Erica were so close and had obviously been having something together. It wasn't a very Principal-like response, turning Brooke's words on her, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Well, bi," Brooke began with a smile, looking sharply at Turner as he still looked away. "I discovered I love pussy," Brooke gave Erica's cunt a quick rub; "But I still love a bit of dick in me."

"Me too," Erica added as she held contact with Turner also.

"So come on, Principal Turner. I bet every Ravens basketball game you've gone to, you've been watching me and the cheerleaders by the sideline. And I know you wish you could just fuck me right there… on the court in front of the whole crowd." Brooke was conjuring up some very irresistible talk.

She started out today doing this for Whitey, and to get that Council President position, but now she was horny. And not only did she _truly_ want another dick, but this could also work out as a form of blackmail somewhere down the line that she could use to her advantage.

"No," Turner remained firm "I think you're an Aids-ridden little whore."

What?! The Principal was saying this?!

"However," Turner unbuckled his belt and untucked his shirt; "I will take Miss Marsh's offer."

For the first time, Turner looked them in the eye – looking up and down Erica's body as he closed Whitey's door and made sure to lock it.

Turner dropped his pants down to his ankles then kicked them off to the side as he made his way over to Erica.

Brooke knew this could work. She knew how much guys loved girls like her.

Except Turner didn't want Brooke. He called her an Aids-ridden whore.

Anyway, it still worked. And it showed how fucked up the teaching system could be. But Brooke loved that!

"Mr. Coach Whitey, sir?" Brooke said in such a cute, flirty way. "I'm lonely."

As Brooke shifted her attention to Whitey, Principal Turner had gotten down on the ground in front of Erica and had begun to rub all over her body.

He then wasted no time flopping his dick out of his briefs and shoving it straight into Erica; no condom or anything.

"This is gonna be so fun," Erica said; a remark displaying her own delinquency.

"Does Miss Davis need the coach to train her some more?" Whitey asked with a smirk as he knelt down in front of Brooke and parted her legs.

Who knew he could be so sex-talk savvy.

Brooke bit her fingernails, and then sucked on her fingers as Whitey was getting her ready for round two.

"Good lord, Miss Davis… stop that or you'll have me coming before we even start."

Brooke giggled. She was so bad for doing this, and it was so wrong, but Whitey and Principal Turner didn't deny it. They reject the girls.

So the only thing left to do was for both men to fuck the hell outta these girls.

They might lose their breath in two seconds and have to use their walking sticks after they suffer stroke after stroke from their exhaustion, but they were going to pummel these two women as best they could.

After all, how else could they decide the best candidate for the job?


	6. 6: The Coach and his Gameplay

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Being Council President Is Harder Than It Looks**

_On a seven-month hiatus, a recent comment from "brit" has got me to continue my story of the newly-instated, slutty Student Council President, Brooke Davis. YUM ;)_

_Didn't realize how shitty my writing was back then *blush* At least the idea was there…_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Pass to Nathan, then to Lucas for three. The jump is on as the ball fires its way to the hoop, slamming the backboard. Another miss. The ball bounced out to the back court as Whitey barked instructions about lay-ups, preparation, and whatnot. A whole range of things from an angry coach.

"All in!" he called for the team to unite. Clearly practice wasn't going that well. The players were frustrated, Whitey was frustrated. The only thing keeping the old fella sane was the occasional glance to Brooke Davis that he stole.

She led her cheer-squad forty feet away, looking sexier than ever in their mandatory skirt and top. Quite simply, this made Whitey's day. If his "package" wasn't so small, you may be able to recognize the pitched tent down there, but it wasn't. Not that Miss Davis minded one bit. Her filthy mouth had been all over that 60+ year old cock. That's what sex addicts are like. Infatuated with any genitalia no matter how much it looks like something aliens have implanted as some sick joke.

"When I say all in, I mean bring it in NOW!" Whitey shouted, the guys picking up their pace and jogging in. They were exhausted after an emphatic last twenty-five minutes going all out on the court. "So I see you're aiming for _four_ straight losses. Shouldn't be a problem," Whitey summed up his emotions in the typical manner. Brutally honest and unnecessarily harsh.

"Now seeing as how I can't watch anymore of this _crap_ today, I suggest you all hit the showers." What a relief. Practice was over and the boys could recuperate. Without another word, the team hung their heads down almost in unison and made their way out the back. "Hey, Scott."

Lucas and Nathan both turned their heads at the coach's command. "Lucas," Whitey said, and Luke hung threw his head back as if to say 'what now?' Making his way back to Whitey, he trudged his body along. That HCM condition he was keeping secretive was pinning him down and his fitness was sub-par, but he stayed strong not to show it. "Yeah, coach?" he asked, certain this had something to do with his game.

"See me in my office, would you," Whitey said, subdued.

"Uh, sure." He didn't know how to take Whitey's aura at this point. He was no longer pissed off, but he wasn't guy smiley either.

"Walk with me, son," Coach made his way to Lucas, who did as asked and walked alongside him across the court. "Beautiful young women, aren't they?"

Lucas stopped for a second, choking on his surprise, not even sure he interpreted correctly or even just heard right. The only women around were the cheerleading team, and it would be completely out of the blue _and inappropriate_ to direct such a comment towards them. "Those cheerleaders", Whitey started, "beautiful aren't they?"

Okay. It was confirmed. Those _beauties_ he referred to were the school's cheer-squad. Nothing creepy about that. "I'm not saying anything you don't know, son. They're beautiful, lovely young women," he said, reading how uncomfortable and confused Lucas was, and reasonably certain he knew the answer as to why.

Ooohh, Whitey just meant it in a polite way. Nothing sexual. "Yes, sir. They are very beautiful girls," Lucas agreed with a crooked smile. "Sorry, I just thought you were--"

"--Some lonely, perved old coot," Whitey interrupted to finish off Lucas' thoughts.

Luke said nothing in response, just snickered. Because truthfully, Whitey's words sounded very much like the words Lucas could have selected if ever brave enough.

Whitey opened the gym's back door; Lucas went in first and he followed. "Now, Lucas. What I wanted you here for is something very important to the team. But… they don't understand this team is _yours_ and _Nathan's_."

Lucas wasn't surprised by that. Whitey always talked about teamwork, but what he just said – 'this team is yours and Nathan's – couldn't really be taken out of context. And though spontaneously flattered, he was a bit angry at Whitey for saying it. Hell, Lucas always believed one or two players couldn't make a team, and now this well-experienced coach was babbling on like they could?!

"Shouldn't, uh… Shouldn't Nathan be here, then?" Lucas asked. And he was right. Why didn't Whitey call for Nathan, too, if he relies on the pair of them? Was he going talk to each individually and Lucas was the first pick, or what?

Whitey opened his office door and the two made their way in. "What you were thinking before about me being", Whitey cleared his throat, "lonely and a pervert," he sat down behind his desk. "No, coach, I didn't think that," Lucas said a bit taken aback for him to bring it up. Talk about awkward.

"Well, you _were_ half right," Whitey continued on, and Lucas didn't like where this such talk was going as the old guy opened and closed a couple drawers, searching through each. "Except," Whitey drew out the word as he pulled a handful of white-canvas sheets that Lucas instantly recognized at the back of photographs. Jesus Christ, what could these possibly be? _Hopefully_ they were off the current creepy subject matter. "_Except_", Whitey repeated, "I'm not anymore," he flipped the photos over, scattering the bunch across his desk.

Lucas felt numb all over and his mind was ready to implode. In a lead up to some crazy, sexual-innuendo-type chatter, Whitey showcased a set of photos with Brooke Davis completely nude and exposed. There had to be at least thirty, some self-shot, some posed of _everything_ Brooke should never reveal.

The first thought of _millions_ to cross Lucas' head was how in the fuck Whitey got his hands on these or where he stole them from. And then another heart-attack-causing shock revealed its ugly head. Brooke and Whitey. In the same shot on one particular photograph. Arms around each other, big smiles on their face, every inch of flesh in the open. Then another of the pair, matched up like karma sutra experts in the 69 position.

Lucas could have chucked up all over these photos right there, he felt so disgusted. This type of thing was unimaginable. How in the hell it could ever happen or come _close_ to happening had him tongue-tied. His ex-girlfriend – the hottest little minx in all of Tree Hill – posing and loving it like an absolute slut with someone fifty year their senior. It made no sense!... And Lucas didn't somehow want it to have to make sense. His curiosity levels were right down and he wished to have no part in the process.

"To tell you the truth, son: I think Miss Davis is the lonely, perverted one," Whitey smiled satisfactorily as Lucas continued to scan over the photos in awe. It was like a car crash. He should have just looked away but he couldn't help not to.

"You know you love it, Luke," that raspy, soft voice said from behind him. "I know you love it. Coach knows you love it. And dirtiest of all, _you_ know you love it."

Brooke Davis was amazing. With every word her tongue flicked and her eyebrows raised and lowered like some sexual goddess. She was the most perfectly-sculptured babe imaginable, and little dialogue got Lucas thinking. On top of that, Luke realized the only thing holding Brooke's cheer-skirt up were her hands. And as he looked down there, she dropped it and her sweet, petite body was exposed.

"And now", Brooke continued on, asserting so much authority in her voice and actions as she kicked the door shit behind her, "you're gonna watch us fuck first-hand. And you're gonna join in because you _know_ you want to."

As she said this, both men said nothing. Whitey stood up in a flash, lifting his shirt up, over and off as Brooke done the same with her tight top.

"Sit down over here, son," Whitey instructed, his eyes holding on Brooke as her ratio of 'skin-to-clothing' shifted. Using the tips of his shoes to elevate the opposing shoe's heel, he kicked both off, before lifting his legs one up over the other to scramble his long beige pants down. By this time, Brooke had revealed and disposed of her hot pink sports bra, and Lucas had made his way over to Whitey's chair as a spectator. Not that he knew for sure if he was all for this, but never would he discard a chance to watch Brooke Davis be a slut. Especially as a _naked_ slut.

"We might do bent over, first," Whitey walked into Brooke's arms, grabbing her tight by the waist. "She gets _real_ sweaty over this one," Whitey launched his head back to Lucas, chuckling.

"Quiet, mister," Brooke grinned, snuggling up as the pair nose-grazed. "You get real _grunty_."

This had to be the most surreal thing Lucas had experienced. By far. Of all the billions of trillions of quadrillions in this vast universe, sex between Brooke and Whitey seemed the most unlikely of all probabilities. Yet here it was; raw….. And kind of a turn-on.

Brooke drew her matching, tight pink sports knickers down her luscious legs and Whitey flopped off his worn-out, stretched, large, musky underpants off. That wasn't something Lucas appreciated, particularly since it was blocking his view of Brooke.

The pair said a couple soft words to one another that Luke could barely pick up, but he got something. "On the desk?" he'd heard Brooke's shoddy, sexier-by-the-minute voice query.

Before he could process anything more from that seemingly top secret conversation, Lucas watched the pair position themselves like it was some live sex show. Brooke hopped around the front, hands staggered on Whitey's desk as she looked Luke deep in the eyes and he in return looked all over hers.

"I've missed those puppies," Lucas commented with a cheeky grin and watched Brooke blush back.

"Perky, huh," her face lit up more with every sexy second.

Whitey pushed Brooke's back and she slammed herself down, titties first on the coach desk. "_This_ is my _real_ practice," Brooke looked up to Lucas now, "Not that stupid gym."

"Typical cheerleader," Whitey chuckled again as his grubby hands wrenched all over Brooke's backside as she smiled and giggled, thinking up a reply.

"Well I'd say you're the typical coach, but most of 'em only get to dream about _this_."

True. So fucking true. And for being such a good sport and hot tease, Whitey was gonna pummel her sweet body extra hard today.

"How do I look?" Brooke asked, wiping her mascara and pouting her lips at Lucas.

"Incredible," he said, a bit flustered. "Stunning as always, pretty girl," he smiled a smile that wasn't one of arousal, but love. And Brooke recognized it straight away. It virtually broke her mood of getting downright nasty.

She didn't yet know the feeling Lucas had reignited towards her. That she was his dream girl, and that he'd love nothing more than to share the bond he felt with her on a more personal level.

"Fuck me, Coach," Brooke moaned, putting an end to that glimpse of a romantic moment. "Fuck me _hard_. I want it up the ass," her smile stretched from cheek to cheek, her dimples flawless, and her mind hectic with lust.

With no further wait on preference, Whitey poked a finger up Brooke's butt, then a second, having lubed them both up with spit. She waited patiently as Luke's gaze met hers twice as hard, her pussy already dripping wet without a moment's contact.

Whitey sighed uncontrollably as he squeezed his hard-on up inside her. The pair had learnt anal was the best way to go; for them, at least.

"I've lost count of how many times we've done this, but she's still so tight," Whitey said to Lucas, making him feel like a special guest, getting 'inside goss' on their fuckfests.

"That's 'cause guys I hook up with don't usually fuck my ass," Brooke grinned with her playful banter. "You're just lucky you're so small," she added, implying clearly on the size of the old fart's dick.

"Love the sweet talk, Miss Davis."

As Whitey thrust deep inside, the pair of them released soft moans. He clamped down hard in between her legs, rubbing her soaked pussy, and then sucking his hand clean every few seconds.

Whitey thrust hard inside her again, and this time Brooke grunted, baring her teeth like a crazed sex bitch. Now her horniness was really kicking in, and she buried her head into the desk and into the photos still scattered over it.

As the cock drew out of her and into her once more, Brooke's eyes panned over the photographs below. Her glistening naked body showing off to the camera. God did she love looking at herself.

During late nights at home, she sat in front of her mirror masturbating. She would caress her body as she switched to whatever solo style she liked. One hand rubbing her clit as the other held a boob up for her to lick and taste. Two dildos shared between her two holes as her mouth wrapped around another one. It was scenic bliss… But other than her naughty ass, nobody had ever seen it.

"I make me cum," Brooke said to no-one in particular, picking out a photo with her pussy at the forefront as she diligently spread it open for the photographer. She joined both her hands with where Whitey's left one was, the three sets now working her pussy over nicely. As she done this, Brooke slowly licked the photo of her pussy, lapping it up like a real one.

Lucas sat back in the chair watching it all play out. Two minutes ago he was tense and now he was relaxed as could be, admiring the dirtiest Brooke moment he had seen. Then without even a thought, his hands did the thinking, unzipping his jeans and loosening his belt. Bringing himself and the chair closer to the desk and the action, Luke stood up and let the jeans fall down around his knees. Giving breath to his cock, he next drew he briefs down, buzzing for a blowjob.

"Hey, pretty girl," he whispered softly as the slaps of Whitey's thighs and gut hitting Brooke's ass filled the room. Lucas ran his left hand softly through Brooke's hair, and she instantly looked up from her yummy virtual pussy. Holding it straight for her with his right hand, Lucas inched his dick closer to her grasp.

Swiftly, Brooke dove down onto it, gagging the moment she went as far as she could possibly go. The sensation of her throat hitting the tip of his dick with such friction sent him near the edge.

"I love you, Brooke Davis," he whispered once more, before Brooke drew back and bobbed down on him again, forcing a sharp grunt. Brooke heard what he said, but she didn't want any of it. She had Felix and Felix loved her.

This moment right now with Lucas and Whitey was purely about the cock, she knew that.

Actually… It could have been about something more……………….

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

_Word Count: 2534_

_(27/09/2009)_

Can't believe it's been seven months since the last chapter and nearly a YEAR since I started this!!

Every story I come back to lately keeps getting more and more fun, and I have a new favorite _every time_!!! This one in particular I had a lot of fun with. A lot of Brooke/ Whitey banter that was just plain awesome to write, and I'd say my once-low array of adjectives in my arsenal have broadened. Fuck, it makes me hate my writing in the past HAHA! **:D** And my word counts were piss poor, huh! UGHK!

Gimme your opinions and let me down to details what you like/didn't like. I love very particular comments, so don't be afraid to ask.

And don't be afraid to say if you liked the dirty nastiness. Embrace that side of you, 'cause I love it! :)

THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!! It means _everything_ to me!!!


	7. 7: Same Game, New Plans

**Being Student Council President Is Harder Than It Looks  
Ch. 7 – Same Game, New Plans**

Brooke Davis had gone from your hot tease to your slutty slut in a matter of days. She'd stooped down to an unfathomable level of slutiness. Her school principal knew the secret. Her sworn enemy, Erica Marsh, knew. The basketball coach, Whitey Durham knew. In fact, they were catalysts for Brooke's turn. Each of them had tasted the delightful peach Miss Davis was packing.

Lucas had front row seats to her latest escapades – screwing Whitey again. The old fart was pumping away, banging Brooke's ass hole. That's right, _anal_. That crazy bastard was fucking a barely legal cheerleader up the rear. Meanwhile Luke was on the receiving end of a fierce blowjob, courtesy of the sexy bitch in the crossfire of things. He had forgotten how good Brooke was at this.

Both men grunted the brunette's name – granted different variations – and Brooke felt so spoilt. One dick up her butt and another down her throat. This was a first for her and would surely hinder any hopes she may still have (however dying they may be) about being a moral citizen. _Perfect_, Brooke thought with glee; _I love being their slut_. This was definitely a different Brooke Davis. Everyone thought she had turned the corner this year and was changing to become a more well-rounded, better regarded person... Nope. She was more a dirty whore than ever before.

Without any warning, Lucas dumped his load. Eager to suck him dry, Brooke latched harder onto his dick and took his spunk like a trooper. Luke moaned her name as his last few shots of cum were gulped down, and by this time Brooke was playing with herself. She was soaking wet and itching to get off. The wrinkly old geezer behind her was just about ready to empty his load also. She knew him well. And sure enough, he erupted. It wasn't much of an ejaculation. It was actually more of a fizzle than it was an eruption. Whitey would be embarrassed by his load – or lack thereof – if he wasn't so senile about the incompetence he suffered. It was shamefully funny. Nevertheless, Brooke lapped it up. It clung inside her ass and the sensation of hot fluid up there was one she could get used to.

"Someone fuck my pussy, _please_." Brooke didn't have to ask twice.  
"I'll take a breather," Whitey said, panting. The old guy was exhausted. "Might call Turner in."  
"_Principal_ Turner?" Luke quipped. Whitey nodded. "_Our_ principal? Principal Turner?"  
"Yes, son. Is that so goddamn hard to believe?" the coach raised his voice. Clearly he didn't see the irony in what he said, because _yes. Yes, it is hard to believe.  
_"Turner knows, Luke." Brooke clarified. "I fucked him," she said, smiling and casual as hell.  
"I... I can't believe this." Lucas was gobsmacked. This was crazy.  
"Erica screwed him, too. No surprise there, right," Brooke laughed, hoping to lighten the mood and have Lucas all right with this. "Come on, Luke. It's so hot. Older guys. The coach; the principal. I can get anyone." Brooke was such a fucking babe and she knew it. "I'm the horny cheerleader – they're the old perverts jerking off in their office to me."

Lucas had no real problems with it. What kind of smut story would this be if he got all freaked out and left. No, the predictable thing happened and he went with the situation at hand. He was fine with Brooke banging old dudes whenever she felt the need, as long as it meant being close and intimate with her again. She could turn into some drugged up necrophilia-enthusiast - he wouldn't pass up Brooke for _anything_. Luke grabbed her by the hips, spun Brooke around and thrust her picture-perfect ass into the ledge of the desk. On impact, she lay herself down and spread her legs surprisingly far. All those cheerleader moves paid off when you could open yourself up like that. Lucas wished Whitey wasn't back there with his loud breathing, but hey, nothing's perfect. Well, no... Brooke _is_ perfect. Having your coach breathe down your neck while you're fucking said perfection is a tad disruptive.

"Fuck me, Luke." Oh, she was going to get fucked, all right. "I've missed your cock."  
"I've missed _you_," Lucas couldn't help but be tranced with romance.  
"Oh, Jesus Christ, son. Stick it in her already," Whitey was an impatient bastard with sex too; not just on the basketball arena. Luke guided himself inside Brooke. He watched her face – the ecstasy on it.  
"You like that, you old perv?" Brooke shot a smirk to Whitey.  
"Highlight of my day, Miss Davis."  
"Sicko," she giggled. Brooke loved Whitey for being such a dirty bastard. "Ohmygod, Luke." A wave rippled through her naked body as Lucas thrust ball-deep inside Brooke's cunt, and rubbed her clit at the same time. He chuckled. "You're so tight." Lucas forgot that about Brooke.  
"It helps that Turner's just as small as Whitey." She meant for the nearby coach to hear her.  
"Touché, Miss Davis."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, _what_?" Luke was puzzled.  
"If you're saying I have a tiny dick – if you're saying I have a dick, _full stop_ – then you're _so beyond_ senile," Brooke said with a crooked smile. Whitey didn't care to reply; he just grinned. "Now, come on, Luke. Fuck me. _Pound_ me."

Lucas drew himself out of Brooke til the tip of his dick brushed her puffed lips, then he slammed back in with heart. With passion.  
"Oh, FUCK!" Brooke got up on her elbows to watch the penetration. "A big cock feels so nice," she looked at Whitey for a bit, mocking and prodding the old guy (all in good fun, of course). "It's been too long..." It hadn't. Turner was just as big as Luke and she'd been screwed him on a regular basis, but Brooke would say anything to fuck around with Whitey's mind a little.

Lucas wasn't much of a talker in bed – or on a coach's desk, for that matter. And God bless him for it. The moans and smack talk from Brooke Davis was all he wanted. She was flawless in just about every way imaginable. Granted she wasn't the smartest cookie around, but she was clued on enough and had things down pat physically. "Fffhuck me, Lucas!"

The two were so into it and Brooke was so vocal that the two of them didn't even realise Whitey scooting around their sides and grabbing his phone off the table. Principal Turner was treated his own porno when he answered the coach's call.  
"And who might that be with Miss Davis?" he asked.  
"Lucas Scott. Regular ladies man," Whitey said with some distaste. He was jealous of Luke, and now that envy extended past the young man's basketball talent. Whitey invited Turner in and the principal happily accepted.

"OOH! _YES_, LUCAS!" Brooke belted out in her raspy screams. They were just lucky the nearby rooms were deserted, otherwise there'd a group of students swarmed around Whitey's office door. "OHMYGOOOOOHHD!" She forgot how relentless Luke was. How stubborn his dick was in getting to her g-spot _every time_. As if fated, the second Brooke's climax hit, Turner walked through the door. The middle-aged black man came just in time to see this foxy, slutty student have her biggest orgasm he'd seen yet. "OH FUUU-CKAHH! FAAAAAAHHK!"

Lucas - having pulled out by this time - glued his eyes on Brooke's face 'cum face' and stroked his dick. It didn't take much before he took aim at her pussy, showering it with semen. Grunting, he blasted string after string on her amazing snatch. And once Brooke had settled down, she done the nasty deed of cleaning it up - her fingers and mouth working together to down the spunk. Turner stood over her in his usual suit attire, only his fly was open and his hard-on clear as day. The second Brooke was done with her little 'Lucas snack,' she looked up at Turner, tongue out like a dog waiting for a treat. Masturbating (and delivering the goods) with Brooke Davis at your will was about the easiest thing a guy (or girl) could do. Women didn't come much better looking. And if they did, they were never as raunchy and downright dirty as this brunette from Tree Hill.

Turner sent his cum barrelling over Brooke's face, moaning with great approval at her enthusiasm to swallow what she could.  
"Leave the rest on your face, Miss Davis," he told her. Turner loved a good cum-riddled face. "Three point _four_."  
"Turner's helping me with my GP, Luke," Brooke saw the puzzled look on Lucas' face. "I do this for him and he ups my score."  
"Fair is fair," the principal added, speaking like a businessman as he put his dick back in his pants and adjusted his tie.  
"That's great," Luke smiled. But what he was thinking and what he was saying were two different things. It was wrong for a school principal to exploit a students' hopes and prospects like this.  
"Of course, that's not how it started..." Brooke held her hand up for Luke to take it and he did. "These two old pervs just couldn't help themselves," she grinned, sitting up on the desk and making a nice wet patch (as Whitey would later discover) of her juices. "I mean, who could." She groped her tits, sucked in her cheeks and posed very model-esque to no-one in particular. Lucas chuckled. He loved Brooke's charisma – always had.

"I'm still horny, boys." Brooke looked at all three around the room. "Turner, get that cock back out. Anal's a no-go zone for you, but you can have the mouth or pussy." Holy fuck. She was most certainly still horny. In flash, Turner plopped out his dick and was cramming it down Brooke's throat. "Wait up, wait up," she freed herself from his forceful nature, gasping for air. "Whoa. Slow down," she chuckled. "Now, Whitey, for _obvious_ reasons, take my ass." She mocked the coach's size once more. "And Luke, that leaves you with my _coochie_."  
"What a slut," Whitey murmured, getting off his ass and itching to get _into_ Brooke's.

Now Brooke was taking Whitey's job and being coach of this little fuck session. She delegated and positioned the three men around her, before getting comfortable on her hands and knees. Facing the door (so width-ways across the desk) was the only way this was going to work. Once the "play set," Brooke got her jaw down on the desk and gobbled up Turner's dick.

Whitey was kneeling on the desk, hunched over Brooke – his thighs against hers. This meant Lucas' view was nothing short of horrifying. He had Whitey's naked backside to contend with. He couldn't imagine (and nor did he wish to) how Brooke would _want_ to sleep with him. Still, Luke was ball-deep in his love's soaking cunt. That was be enough to have him shooting his wad in a short while. Whitey sunk himself into the picture-perfect ass below. He grabbed what little fat he could off of it and bobbed up and down; his dick near-on the 180 degree angle.

So here was Brooke Davis, being serviced. Jammed air-tight. Cocks in every which delicious hole she blessed the world with. And on school property. This wasn't about her mission to become Student Council President anymore. Oh, no. It was about the adventure; the power; the desire to be _filthy_.

**END OF CHAPTER 7  
**First update in well over a year and I had a lot of fun doing it.  
Please review, and even write in suggestions if you want. I'll see what I can do with them!


End file.
